


In A Heartbeat

by latenightlionheart



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Hotels, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Seasonal, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: 'cause i remember every sunset, i remember every word you said. we were never gonna say goodbye. *





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Slariel memories! Mostly set in the past, because, _well_.
> 
> i.) 2010  
> ii.) sometime between 2010-2011  
> iii.) ??? 
> 
> Check out the rest of this series for more silly stuff w/ these two!
> 
> __

i.)  
  
"You _do_ know we have fireworks in South Africa right? And that this isn't my first--" Justin stops mid-sentence to accept the sparkler Heath is waving at him. "--Fourth of July?"

"Yeah, I know that! But it's your first fourth here, with _me_ ," Heath says, lighting one for himself and swirling it in the air slowly. "Don't that make it special?"

Justin watches the sparklers, spitting and popping, lighting up the area around them. He catches Heath's smile just before both sparklers are wasted down to ash, the metal turning cold as fast as it once twinkled.

"No, you're right," he replies, setting the spent sparkler down in the grass. "It is special. Nice night, too."

"Right?!" Heath says, grasping at Justin's arm. "And the fireworks haven't even started yet!"

"Someone's excited, hm?"

"What? You gotta love fireworks!"

" _Do_ I?"

" _Don't_ you?!"

Justin shuffles closer to Heath's side. "...I love _you_ , Heath."

Heath groans. "...Angel. Ya know I love you too..."

"But you really need to know if I like fireworks?" Justin laughs. "They're fine."

"Just fine?!"

"Yeah, fine. Fun? I don't know..."

"Shoot, man. Fireworks, they're fine, you guess. Takes a lot to impress you, huh?"

"No," Justin says, his tone changing. "I just like...when we make sparks together, more..."

Justin braces for the shove he figures he deserves after that cheesy line, but instead Heath's leaning in, eyes closed, waiting.

As if on cue, just as their lips touch, the first firework of the night shoots up above them with a shriek, hissing and crackling as it spreads across the sky.

Justin looks up to a flash of purple and white light, a sight that matches how he feels when Heath sighs and deepens the kiss, grasps at his t-shirt with both fists. He watches a particularly loud set explode gold and red, the thunderous blast ringing out over the hill.

But Heath doesn't jump, doesn't move and his eyes stay shut tight until Justin's nudging him to look up. Heath does, for a moment, his face full of wonder and joy and _oh -_ now he's looking back at Justin and his expression hasn't changed, not even a little.

It may not be the first time Justin's seen fireworks, but it's definitely the best time, this he knows for sure.

  
ii.)

Both of them are used to the heat, but that doesn't mean Heath isn't going to complain about it, it's how he is and besides it's the _principle_ of it all, y'know...

"We paid extra for this room! The AC oughta work, this is just--I'm gonna call the front desk again!"

"Not again...it's nearly four am Heath, maybe we can just try and get some rest?"

"I'm too hot to sleep!" Heath exclaims, tossing the sheets aside. "Gonna go sit on the balcony, maybe there's a breeze out there..."

Heath's left the sliding door open so Justin can hear him muttering under his breath. "Aww man, there ain't even a little cool air out here at all..."

Justin knew there wouldn't be; it was so quiet, too quiet, - the city streets below eerily empty, no passing cars even - and the wind's as still as everything else. Everything and everyone still, calm, that is except Heath, now restlessly shifting in the cheap plastic chair on the balcony, still complaining softly to himself about how it was a big chain and how he'd used up all his points to upgrade and you can't never get those back, they're just gone forever and...

"Mm, Heath, just come back to bed..."

"Why?" Heath answers, kicking at the other chair in frustration. "We gotta leave in a few hours anyway. Maybe I'll just watch the sun come up, get a nap on the shuttle bus to the airport."

"Aw, come on, Heath. Please?"

Heath turns back to look at Justin, who's standing in the doorway, one hand behind his back, wearing not much else but his devilish grin.

"Angel? What you even--"

Justin's heading back towards the bed, one hand still behind his back, while the other curls a finger to beckon Heath closer.

"That's it...come here. I just had a great idea..."

Heath slides into the bed beside him and Justin knows, can tell, Heath is suspicious. But he _should_ be...

"What...what are ya--"

"Wait and find out," Justin says, reaching for Heath's hand to pull him closer, hoping Heath doesn't notice the other hand is still hidden down the side of the bed, out of sight.

"Oh, let me guess you've got--"

Justin tries to scoop up just a few pieces but his grip is too sweaty and suddenly the whole bucket of ice is in the bed with them, the soggy paper bottom falling out, spilling the cubes everywhere.

Heath covers his own mouth to muffle his choking laughter. "What the haha--hell, Angel?"

"You ruined the surprise!" Justin laughs, his voice hitching higher as some cubes slide under him, freezing against hot skin. "Ah, haha, shit!"

"Oh yeah?" Heath says, casually knocking some ice off himself. "Did I _really,_ ruin it though?"

And when Heath leans in to kiss him, passing a melting ice cube from his lips to Justin's, Justin can't say that he did.

   
iii.)  
  
Justin sits on the edge of the dock, his toes just touching the water. The hazy day's passed quickly, just the two of them lazing in the sand in between dips in the cold lake. Now it's nearing sunset and Justin can hear Heath's footsteps, slapping down heavy on the wet wood behind him. He'd ran inside to fetch them towels and a snack, and Justin heard that too - Heath dropping the items in a pile before returning to his side.

Justin doesn't even turn around. He feels Heath settle behind him, dry hands flat on Justin's damp back, shoulders.

"Welcome back."  
  
"Mm, Angel..."  
  
Heath's breath is hot on his neck, his ears, and though he should be starting to get a little cold,  - the sun sinking fast, the thrum of the cricket chirps intensifying - Justin's suddenly feeling flushed, subconsciously leaning back into Heath's warm arms.  
  
"What is it, Heath?"  
  
"I think--" Heath starts, quietly, lips just barely, barely grazing Justin's ear.  
  
"...Mm what?"   
  
"I think...you need to cool off!"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
Justin finds himself shoved clear off the dock, his own laugh-yell echoing out across the lake as he splashes into the chilly water. But he can barely hear himself over Heath's roaring laughter.  
  
"HAHAHA! FINALLY!"

Justin swims back towards the dock quickly and grabs at Heath's ankles, but his hands are too wet and this time, Heath can't be pulled in easily.

"HAHA, got you!" Heath hollers, backing up out of reach and hopping from one foot to the other on the dock, pointing at Justin with glee. "That's for the **six** times ya did that to me since we got here!"  
  
"It was eight times, actually," Justin says, climbing back up on to the dock with a grin. "But who's counting?"  
  
"Not me I guess!" Heath laughs, tossing Justin a towel. "Really? It was eight?"  
  
Justin drapes the towel over Heath's shoulders and tugs him closer. "Mm, does it matter?"  
  
Heath kisses him and it sure feels like it doesn't matter, really, it feels like nothing matters, nothing but them and this moment, right now.  
  
(But for the record, it was ten.)

**Author's Note:**

> *It's Simple Plan & I don't even like this song, but here we are, idk idk.


End file.
